billiethevisionfandomcom-20200215-history
Nobel Square
Nobel Square is the third song in the album I Was So Unpopular In School and Now They're Giving Me This Beautiful Bicycle, which is in turn the band's first album. It was written and composed by Lars Lindquisthttp://billiethevision.com/music/. Lyrics Lyrics according to the official website. :I'm standing here before you Lilly I'm naked just as you. :I've sung about the left cheek kisses I'm about to give you now. :I'm standing here before you Lilly I got the tickets in my hand. :Could not afford these tickets Lilly but I got them anyway somehow. :Tonight we're going to see the great Miss Universe. :We're gonna see the great Miss Universe tonight. :You know my sister Susan Lee. She's been a Christian since the start. :But the way she practices it just smells like an onion fart. :You know my sister Susan Lee she says 'Jesus got a plan for you'. :That he could lead you to the righteous path and one day you will be righteous too. :And now she's buying stocks in the casino business. :Righteous stocks in the casino business. :So meet me there at the Nobel Square if you're a gambler too :So meet me there at the Nobel Square if you're addicted too :We're going to the museum Freddie and Emma and Lilly and I. :It's a part of my project I proudly call Making this city mine. :I think about the future and I say 'Freddie what do you wanna do?' :'I wanna become a teacher, I made up my mind in 2002'. :And Emma says 'I want to change the world.' :And Lilly says 'I want to change the world with you'. :So meet us there at the Nobel Square if you want to change the world with us. Alternative Lyrics The official lyrics are inaccurate a number of times in relation to the studio version of the song. First, the verse "That he could lead you to the righteous path and one day you will be righteous too" is not sung that way, but rather as "That he could lead you to the righteous path and one day you could be righteous too", which implies that salvation is further away, since it's even more of a possibility. Also, the lines "So meet me there at the Nobel Square if you're a gambler too" and "So meet me there at the Nobel Square if you're addicted too" are not sung at all. Both lines are replaced with the last verse, "So meet us there at the Nobel Square if you want to change the world with us." Meaning The song is a mix of rants, loosely connected conversations and a common underlying situation depicting friends and to-be couples hanging out. Themes such as hope, projects for the future and hypocrisy are part of the elements in the song, which touts them cheerfully and gracefully. "Miss Universe" is a beauty contest that sets to establish the most beautiful woman in the world (and, consequently, since there are no known human civilizations outside this world, the most beautiful woman in the entire universe)http://www.missuniverse.com/ The World of Pablo In The World of Pablo, this song reflects the beginning of the relationship between Pablo and Lilly. Being the overemotional and sensitive person Pablo is (or actually being able to channel it through a relationship society would approve of), he's very excited about this relationship. It gets to the point, for instance, at which he wants to impress Lilly; to that end, he buys tickets to the Miss Universe contest even though he couldn't afford them. Another evidence for this excitement is the idea that Pablo has mindlessly accepted Lilly's project as his, also wanting to change the world ("meet us there") after she had said she wanted to do it. This, on the other hand, could also have been one of his wills all along. What also happens is that the gap between Pablo and his sister, Susan Lee, is widened as he gets more frustrated and annoyed by her attitude. Notes Media Click here to download the song from Billie the Vision's official website. Category:Songs